Das Ende der Welt
by BlueIce
Summary: Tutto è scomparso, con Curt". Ma perché Curt Wild è scomparso dalla vita di Brian Slade? Cosa è successo in quela stanza?


_Disclaimer__: _purtroppo Velvet Goldmine non appartiene a me, ma a quel genio di Todd Haynes.

_Note:_ mi sono sempre chiesta cosa diamine si fossero detti Brian e Curt prima della catastrofe, e ho provato a interpretarlo a modo mio. Spero che la mia spiegazione sia quanto più possibile veritiera, sono due personaggi estremamente difficili da capire e su cui scrivere…il titolo viene dalla canzone 'Bittersweet', quella che Brian canta dopo che Curt se ne va.

****

**Das**** Ende der Welt**

"E' tempo di fare una pausa" mormorò Brian, guardando i suoi collaboratori, perso e titubante, mentre dalla sala di registrazione provenivano i rumori dell'attrezzatura che andava in frantumi, ad opera di un Curt Wild inferocito "ci…ci consentite di fare una pausa, vero?".

Lo staff lentamente cominciò ad uscire dallo studio, un'espressione irritata e rabbuiata sui loro volti.

"Sarò costretto ad annullare il suo contratto.E mi sembra chiaro il perché. Ci sentiamo domani" lo informò Jerry Devine, il suo manager, con un cipiglio fermo e autoritario. Brian non poté fare altro che annuire, stremato dalle parole crude dell'uomo, mentre anche Jerry e Mandy, sua moglie, abbandonavano la stanza, per lasciarlo solo ad affrontare il cantante impazzito dalla collera.

Quando fu sicuro che tutti se ne fossero andati, Brian chiamò Curt con il microfono, chiedendogli di raggiungerlo nello studio e, per Dio, di piantarla di distruggere gli strumenti!

Curt lo fissò duro con i suoi occhi glacialmente freddi, pose giù l'asta del microfono e si recò nella sala in cui si trovava il suo amante.

Si scrutarono per qualche secondo.

"Quando decidi di fare un cambiamento sei pregato di informarcene prima, così Eton è preparato" la giovane stella di Birmingham ripeté l'accusa che aveva rivolto poco prima all'americano.

"Io non ho fatto nessun cambiamento" Curt ripeté a sua volta, il tono apparentemente calmo e sereno, ma Brian capiva benissimo che l'uomo si stava trattenendo. E l'autocontrollo non era mai stato una delle caratteristiche di Curt Wild, irruento, impetuoso. Non si era mai contenuto nei confronti di nulla e nessuno, e non avrebbe certo cominciato allora. E la sua intuizione si rivelò presto esatta. Presto la furia di Curt esplose, in tutta la sua violenza, e questa volta essa non era rivolta contro il mondo, contro i suoi genitori, suo fratello, il pubblico. No, ora il protagonista della furia era Brian stesso.

"Non ho fatto nessun fottutissimo cambiamento, Maxwell Demon", il modo in cui aveva quasi sibilato con astio il suo nome lacerò qualcosa in Brian "io sono  sempre stato così, ho sempre cantato senza piani, senza le vostre maledette regole, e non ho cambiato nulla, perché non ho mai avuto un modello da cambiare, Brian!"

"Oggi non eri te stesso Curt! Non eri il Curt Wild del passato! Dov'è finita tutta la tua energia, la tua rabbia, dove hai nascosto la tua brutalità animalesca?!" ululò Brian. _Quella brutalità che mi attratto verso di te come un magnete_, volle aggiungere, ma non lo fece. "Tu non sei il Curt Wild che amavo! Chi sei tu?! Chi sei, maledetto?!"

Curt sembrava incredulo. Le sue pupille azzurre si erano dilatate, e il suo corpo era scosso da tremolii elettrici.

Curt lo aveva tradito. Aveva tradito Maxwell Demon. Brian amava Curt. Aveva sempre amato Curt, dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto sul palco, ricoperto d'olio e di brillantina dorata, mentre si contorceva e si dimenava in preda alla follia e alla furia.

Brian aveva amato la sua pazzia, la sua rabbia, il suo odio, la sua persona devastante e autodistruttiva. Assaporava e si nutriva della sua frustrazione, del suo dolore; Curt rappresentava un idolo, ed egli non poteva permettere che la sua immagine, l'immagine di Curt Wild, il compagno di Maxwell Demon, potesse infrangersi, polverizzarsi in questo modo. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedirlo. A Curt non era permesso cambiare!

"Brian!" Curt ruggì, e appariva sconvolto, i suoi occhi erano carichi di rancore, sbigottimento, strazio "Alieno del cazzo! Ma stai ascoltando le tue stesse merlate?!"

"Curt, rispondimi!"

"Sei un maledetto bastardo! Non ho più bisogno di quella brutalità che tanto adoravi!"

"Perché?!"

"Perché con te ero felice!!!"

Brian ammutolì, sgranando gli occhi. Di cosa diavolo sta parlando? Anche io ero felice con lui, ma non ho mai dovuto sacrificare Maxwell Demon per questo! Si ricompose subito, senza tradire alcun'emozione.

"Non avevo più bisogno di Curt Wild perché avevo te!" Curt continuò imperterrito, infervorato, afferrando velocemente la sua giacca nera di pelle.

"E tu mi hai sempre e solo usato per la tua carriera da superstar del cazzo! E hai usato anche tutti gli altri! Ma ormai Curt Wild e Mawell Demon sono finiti. Non hai mai amato me, hai sempre e solo amato Curt Wild, e ora Curt Wild è morto!"

Curt infilò la giacca. Corse fuori dalla stanza, scese le scale, uscì per strada sbattendo la porta.

Brian non aveva ancora aperto bocca. Cosa stava accadendo? Curt non aveva alcun diritto di andarsene! Non poteva!

Si affacciò alla finestra mentre l'americano marciava via.

"Vaffanculo! Vattene! Torna dai tuoi avvoltoi! Dai tuoi schifosi tossici! Dai tuoi elettroshock del cazzo! E vaffanculo pure tu!" sputò velenoso rivolto alla figura che si allontanava e a Mandy, che era rimasta ad osservare silenziosa. Era veleno che era schizzato dalle sue labbra, ma nella sua mente ripeteva straziato _fermo, fermo, torna indietro, voltati, torna indietro, non mi lasciare, non mi lasciare, non te ne andare!!!_

Chiuse feroce la finestra e si appoggiò al muro, guardando il soffitto, e percepiva sulla sua pelle qualcosa di umido e tiepido, che gli scivolava lungo la guancia rovente.

E per la prima volta nella vita di Maxwell Demon, alieno sceso sulla Terra per diventare una stella del rock e tutte quelle altre stronzate commerciali inventate dal suo manager, per la prima volta nella sua vita, il cuore di Maxwell Demon si spezzò.

Brian batté le palpebre e si scosse da quello stato di semi-incoscienza in cui era caduto quando sentì i passi di Mandy che si allontanava. Aveva distrutto tutto. Tutto quanto. Con Cecil, con Mandy, con Curt.

Mandy ora gli stava urlando contro, credeva, eppure non ne era certo, e tentava di dissipare le nebbie della cocaina per assicurarsene. Mandy che si disperava era divertente da osservare

"Vaffanculo Brian! Mai una volta nella tua vita hai desiderato qualcosa di più…di questo?", la sua voce, rotta dal pianto.

Sì, Brian sussurrò a se stesso. Curt. Vivere con Curt, con il vero Curt, dietro un velo bianco, donandogli la spilla di smeraldo che era appartenuta ad Oscar Wilde, e rimanere così, abbracciato a lui, non come Maxwell Demon, non come Brian Slade, rimanere con Curt, semplicemente, per sempre, insieme.

"No", rispose.


End file.
